


Shape of you

by tanxianshengdemao



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanxianshengdemao/pseuds/tanxianshengdemao
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Kudos: 71





	Shape of you

这是难得的团队聚餐。

为了庆祝梅伦德斯医生和肖恩医生的一场大手术顺利完成。

肖恩在下班前都快被逼到躲卫生间来逃避大家热情的邀请，其实是因为他的易感期日子快到了——他顾不得和任何人说明。

“……Okey”肖恩拘谨地回应了第三次邀请自己的克莱尔。

肖恩来到更衣室，他深吸一口气推开门，却说巧不巧的碰见了梅医生。

两个人对视了一眼，然后就没有然后了。

肖恩来到自己的衣柜前，抓着把手想着什么，突然转头看向正从衣柜里取衣服的梅医生。

男人赤裸着上身，健美的身体肌肉线条饱满而又完美，小麦色皮肤再衬上左胸前的鹿纹身，将荷尔蒙爆发到极致。

肖恩鼻翼翕动，从空气中捕捉到了细小的信息。

“你发情了。我是说…梅医生。”

男孩的手不禁攥紧了自己的衣角，他把目光从男人的身体上移开，站在原地不知如何是好。

梅医生换上了衬衫，转身看那个说话一直直来直去的小医生，嘴角勾起一个弧度，这才友善的收起自己对Omega来说有点刺激的Alpha信息素，然后锁好柜门，转身离去。

更衣室的门关上发出嘭的声响，剩肖恩站在那里。他努力剔除那还存留在自己脑海里的醇厚的巧克力味，拿出钥匙开锁，换上一套干净舒适的衣服，最重要的是从书包里取出两管满满的抑制剂塞到外套的兜里，如果一旦因为什么特殊情况诱动了发情期，这些也就够了。

酒吧灯火暗昧，酒精和香烟叫嚣在空气里，台上的驻唱歌手一曲接一曲，肖恩乖巧的坐在梅医生的旁边怀里抱着自己的书包，看着台上歌手的手指随着和弦的变化而巧妙变换。

“天才想转行去做吉他手？”梅伦德斯把一杯酒塞到肖恩的手中，友善地想要帮不合群的小医生缓解尴尬，他们再一次对视，然后不等肖恩回应就继续和大家畅谈。

或许力有点大，酒液有些从杯口溢出，沾到了肖恩手上。

肖恩看着梅伦德斯的侧脸，点了点头示谢，然后喝了一大口酒。

有些苦，有些复杂，碳酸像颗粒在口中爆发，顺着喉管流入食道，最后在胃里叫嚣。

之后大家还玩了许多酒桌游戏，肖恩在一群社会经验丰富的成年人中宛若一只待宰羔羊，被连哄带骗着喝了不少，在肖恩医生又不小心被罚了酒的时候，梅医生上前从面色潮红的肖恩手里拿过了那杯酒一饮而尽。

众人正疑惑着，克莱尔似懂非懂地点了点头，大家都笑了。

他们的庆功仍在继续，肖恩不适地动了动，胸口发闷，呼吸有些急促，面色潮红而大家都以为是酒精造成的，肖恩感觉自己的心跳好快，直到一股莫名的电流刺激到下身，惊得他站了起来。

“抱歉……我去洗手间。”

肖恩在灯红酒绿中跌跌撞撞着穿梭，肩膀擦过了好几个人，他来不及道歉，他只是想快一点找到一个隐蔽的空间。

他又一次不小心撞到了人，而这一次肖恩没走出两步远就被那个男人拽了回来，男人恶狠狠地骂了他一顿，肖恩被揪着衣领，脚快要离地，他无力地挣扎，眼里充满了来不及藏住的情热和恐惧，他大口喘气，耳边轰鸣，任何声音像是在水里泡着一样，他快没时间了，他的甜甜的牛奶味信息素马上就伴随着汹涌的异样的发情期来临了。

“松开他。”是梅伦德斯的声音。梅医生上前扳开了男人的手，“如果他冒犯到了你，那么我谨代表他与我对你诚挚地道歉，想必来这里都不是想要打架的。”

与此同时安保人员也赶来了，在短暂的调和后，梅伦德斯带着肖恩远离了这块地方。

“梅医生……”

“不，我只是碰巧想去洗手间清洗一下——见笑了。”

肖恩这才看清梅伦德斯的前胸被酒液浇湿了。

湿透的白色布料无法庇护肉体，他清楚的看见了男人有力的古铜色胸肌和若隐若现的点。

梅伦德斯来到洗手间，果不其然肖恩正跟在他的后面。

肖恩径直进入了一个隔间，他坐到马桶盖上，手摸了摸衣兜却发现抑制剂已经不见了。他慌张地站起来脱掉抖动外套，却被掐掉了最后一丝希望。

与此同时他的情况越来越糟糕，发情期如他所想随着酒精而至，而他的抑制剂肯定在方才与人发生矛盾的过程中遗失在了哪里。

他多么希望这里能有些什么味道来盖住自己的信息素，但是姣好的环境告诉他没有这个可能。

甜甜的牛奶味包裹了肖恩，小医生的底裤里湿得一塌糊涂。

肖恩走出了隔间，而此刻梅伦德斯正半敞着衬衫领调整，几近一瞬，他蹙起了眉头，看向肖恩。

“你的抑制剂呢？”

“……弄丢了。”

肖恩低下头，耳尖红得要滴血。

梅伦德斯心脏快要跳出来，额头泌出微不可查的汗，即使他按时注射了抑制剂也没有用，他们都知道同时处于发情期的AO一旦不可控制会发生些什么自身无法控制的事情，目前的事态就像是陷入了沼泽地。

梅伦德斯压下心中的火，招呼肖恩过来。

“我给你临时标记。”

他们进入最里面的隔间，梅伦德斯低头看不知所措的小医生，然后扳住他迫使他露出最为脆弱和隐蔽的腺体，那里皮肤白嫩，散发着甜丝丝的味道，梅医生的喉结暗地里滚动一个回，表面却仍是正经治疗一样，用犬齿轻轻咬破肖恩的腺体。

“啊……”

肖恩发出了几乎崩溃的一声呜咽，梅伦德斯像是早就料到了他的反抗，顺势把他整个人压在了墙上。

他们的动作极其色情。

梅伦德斯医生的膝盖抵在肖恩的两腿间，肖恩的手死死抵住墙壁瓷砖却不住得下滑，当他的下面坐到了梅医生的大腿上时他不禁敏感的弓起了身体，他大口喘气着用微不可查的幅度轻轻摩擦。

梅伦德斯舔掉了标记完成后腺体上渗出的一滴血，情不自禁将其喂回肖恩嘴里，唇齿相依，挑逗深入。

肖恩都快要哭出声来了，他是第一次被人打下标记，而且还是被梅医生，此刻他又再一次嗅到了那醇厚的巧克力味道。

酒精诱导了肖恩的发情，而肖恩又诱导了他亲爱的梅医生的发情。

梅伦德斯的衬衫和肖恩的裤子被挂在一旁的衣钩上，男人半拉开裤子拉链释放出已经硬挺的巨物，小医生红着脸把衣服往下拉，试图盖住已经有了湿痕的内裤。

狭小的空间，你能躲到哪里？

梅伦德斯医生勾住了肖恩的白色内裤边，然后毫不留情地扒下。

肖恩要比常人白，而此刻他的胯骨和私处都染上了火热的粉，再被男人小麦皮的手来回抚弄，场面便一度不可控制了。

湿软的后穴无需扩张，巨物的头部抵在热热的穴口立即被软软地咬住，肖恩小声地呢喃着不，身体却自觉跟着男人而动。

欲望一点一点填满了肖恩的身体和心，他仰着头大口呼吸，t恤被卷到胸前用嘴叼住，把粉红色的两点和不曾见光的白嫩胸膛全部供男人品尝。

“唔……嗯啊……”

梅伦德斯自下而上发力，火热的欲根蓬勃，在热情的穴肉里越发顺利得进出，他半阖着眼看眼前白花花的男性的胸膛，不禁轻轻舔上去用吻和撕咬来寻求刺激。迟钝的小医生连胸前都还是软的，只能央求男人用舌尖和牙齿动一动那里，两个粉色的花蕊湿漉漉地硬挺在空气中。

激烈的结合持续了十分钟，被尖锐的电话铃声打断，肖恩泄了一口气轻轻把下巴抵在梅医生有力温暖的肩膀上，心乱如麻，又有些兴奋。

“没有，我和肖恩在一起。”

应该是今天一起来的同事打来的吧。

肖恩想着，哪知梅医生恶趣味的开始顶弄。

肖恩浑身一个激灵连忙向后逃去，却被男人按住后颈压回他的胸膛。

“我们这边遇到了一些状况，不过也没什么。”

梅伦德斯一边快速地顶弄肖恩，一边正经的回着电话。

好舒服……是前列腺。

肖恩捂住了自己的嘴巴不敢出声，像一只软软的小白猫一样缩在梅医生的怀里接受几经崩溃的快感。

“前台有我的卡——你们玩得愉快。”

梅伦德斯似乎也有些急躁了，他草草结束了通话，然后看向怀里的肖恩医生。

微卷的头发汗湿地贴在额头，湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛有些失神，纤密的眼睫毛微微颤动。

梅伦德斯医生没有表达任何，他轻轻地从肖恩的身体里退出来，将失了力气的人的腰握住，用后入式再次顶进体内。

以前怎么没发现。

他这么想着，轻轻抱紧了嘴里不知在呻吟些什么的肖恩。

END.


End file.
